


一个婚后日常

by chouchoukbs0131



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22924099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chouchoukbs0131/pseuds/chouchoukbs0131
Kudos: 26





	一个婚后日常

正文不知何时会发，先婚后爱的。  
注:设定为现实向同性可婚，非abo。  
年龄差为五岁。  
职业是摄影师x老师。  
具体内容以正文为准（咕咕咕）

————————

金容仙那日刚从姐姐家走出去，她也没回家，想着文星伊发消息说加班，转头去了她的工作室。

她到的时候，文星伊还在帮别人拍照。

女客人长得不错，看着就年轻，比文星伊高了许多，身上的物件看着就不便宜，想来又是个模特。

金容仙不知怎么有些不是滋味，转头借着门的反光看了眼自己的脸。

那眼角已有了细纹，脸也不如当初那般紧致，时刻都在提醒她，快奔四了，她已经不再年轻了。

她发呆的时候，文星伊已经结束了工作，此刻正站在她的身后，顺便亲了亲她的耳朵：“在想什么呢？”

金容仙嫌痒，偏开头躲着她的亲吻，又看了她一眼，抿着嘴不回答，望着走出门的女客人，喃喃道：“年轻真好。”

女人对年龄向来敏感，文星伊顺着她的目光看了一眼，心中了然。

“我给你拍张照吧，小公主？”

金容仙听到那个称呼一阵恶寒，皱着眉头捶了她好几下，最后捏着她的耳朵嗔道：“真是的，恶不恶心啊你。”

“好嘛，姐姐来拍张？”文星伊笑得眼睛眯了起来，握住捏着自己耳朵的手磨蹭。

小助理跟其他员工都从后门下班了，此刻工作室只有她们两个人。

金容仙斜了她一眼，没说话默认了。

除了一开始拍的床照，俩人确定心意后，文星伊为数不多的几次给她拍照发展到最后都是上床，这次倒是例外，她让她站在布景下摆着造型，认真挑着角度拍了好几张，闪光灯照的金容仙想眯眼，但她忍住了。

直到文星伊拍的过了瘾，她才得以休息，躺在文星伊的腿上闭着眼睛嘟囔：“拍这么久我眼睛都要瞎了。”

文星伊抿嘴笑了下，看向闭着眼睛的女人：“我想保存你任何时候的美丽。”她顿了顿，又道：“其实在你不知道的时候我偷偷拍了很多，每一年都有拍。”

“你..不会在那种时候也拍了吧？？”金容仙突然睁开眼睛，皱着眉头看向她。

真不知道她在想什么。

文星伊失笑，金容仙把自己弄了个大红脸，扭过头不在理她。

只是随后便听见那人说：“倒也不是不可以？”

“你..”金容仙转过头面对她，还没来得及说完，文星伊就低下头吻住了她。

口舌交缠时，金容仙怕她这个姿势不舒服，撑起身子变成窝在她怀里，双手捧着文星伊的脸，拇指摩擦她的脸颊。

“容..要不要拍张照？”文星伊眯着眼睛，握住她的手。

准备鱼水之欢时，文星伊就不会听她的说敬语了，金容仙盯着她，咬着下唇不说话。

不说话便是默认，她懂。

文星伊抱着她进了工作室的休息间，床很大，光源也很暧昧。

她重新吻住金容仙的软唇，只解了两颗扣子露出锁骨就停了下来，随后双手伸进对方的衬衫里，轻轻抚摸着金容仙逐渐变热的身子，她一手顺着腰脊向上，解开女人的内衣，一手轻揉着高耸的山峰。

金容仙受不住，她知道自己早就湿了，可文星伊只是褪了她的裤子，没有下一步动作。

然后转头拿了相机，调着设置，仿佛进入贤者模式一样，只是下一秒，那相机就对准了自己。

羞耻，过于羞耻。

此刻金容仙十分后悔讲出自己脑子里乱七八糟的想法，她害羞的扭过头，扯了扯衬衫试图遮住只有内裤的下面，只是这样显得更叫人口干舌燥。

文星伊心头一热，盯着相机拍出来的美景，她恍惚想起两个人初见。

那时金容仙还在故作大胆，而自己被她的大胆吓得不敢去看。

“姐姐还留着吗？”文星伊突然问道。

金容仙还在独自羞耻着，听见她问话不明所以：“什么啊？”

“我第一次给你拍的照片。”

“没有！没有！！”

“真可惜啊，我也没有。”

赤裸裸的调戏。文星伊咧嘴笑了下，放下相机走回床上。她只拍了几张照片，角度都是刚刚好，暧昧却没有很色请，剩下的，她可不想用机器去看。

她要自己感受。

她搂过金容仙纤细的腰，从眉间那颗痣一路吻向脖颈，吻的那人动情，伸手插进她的发丝间。

“星...”金容仙轻哼着，嘴中呢喃着她的名字，不似讲课时冷清的声音，是专属于她的娇软。

她很少叫的夸张，大多数都是隐忍的喘息，可文星伊喜欢，且想听更多。

文星伊不禁抚上那柔软的山峰，低下头去亲吻顶端的红樱，；另一只手向下，隔着布料挑逗，感受那处的湿意。

金容仙无力阻止她的调皮，双手早已失了力气，只好扭着腰躲避攻击，趴在年下的肩头蹭了蹭，软乎乎道：“别闹了...星。”

文星伊身子一顿，只觉自己也难受得紧。

她放下女人，脱了自己的衣服丢在一旁，与她激吻。金容仙回应着她的热烈，也脱了自己的衬衫，年下不太温柔的爱抚她的身子，偶尔太用力，叫她忍不住疼出声。

但是她喜欢她的粗鲁，可以证明着自己还有吸引力。

文星伊湿热地呼吸喷洒在她的脖颈，手指小心地探进她流着液体的私处，金容仙红了耳朵，闭着眼睛小幅度的迎合她。

偶尔睁眼，却看不到文星伊的脸，她今日的不安又涌了出来。

她们的年龄差距，一直是金容仙不安的源泉。

即使身体被填满，心里却越来越空，空的她害怕。她小声地喊着星，不禁流了几滴眼泪。

她还有多少年的光阴能陪着她如此疯狂？等到那时，她是否厌烦老去的她？

文星伊轻柔地擦去女人流下的泪，眉间那颗痣在金容仙动情时显得风情万种，可顺着它往下看去，好看的眼中却充斥着满满的不安。

她叹了口气，速度也慢了下来。单手捧着金容仙的脸，叫她与自己对视。

那眼中深沉的爱意藏也藏不住，金容仙听见她说：“我爱你。”

她吻着红了眼睛的女人。

“我爱你。”

文星伊重新动了起来，她抽出手指，将自己也湿润起来的私处与金容仙那处重合。

“我爱你。”

最后一声，伴随着金容仙的高潮。

一场情事结束，文星伊带着她简单冲了下澡，见她累了，也不急着走。她躺在床上抱着金容仙，伸手握住她的左手，摩擦着自己给她戴上的婚戒，开玩笑似的：“姐姐在等等我啊，我马上就赶上你了。”

“什么啊...”

“年龄，那时候我也不再年轻了，不要嫌弃我。”

文星伊总是能三言两语叫她安心。

“...嗤，小屁孩。”金容仙沉默了一会儿，转过身捏着她的脸，看着文星伊不满，像个仓鼠似地鼓起嘴，笑着亲了她一口：“收拾下，回家了。”

——————小日常  
日子过着，某一天文星伊不知哪儿来的勤快劲，非要送金容仙上班。

女人看了她一眼，捏了捏她的鼻尖，笑着说了句：“别瞎想。”倒也没拒绝。

起因还是昨天，文星伊拿她手机玩游戏，她学校的某个男老师突然发消息给她，话里处处都是情意，虽然没挑明，但也足够暗示了。

文星伊不满，冲她撒娇要了好几回。

金容仙捶着腰想，这烂桃花还是越远越好。

得了同意，文星伊起的那是很早了，她特意挑了个看着让自己气场强大的套装，皮衣皮裤还马丁靴，硬是把自己弄得跟不良少女似的。

金容仙好笑又好气，这天冻人不冻水，叫她多穿还不乐意：“感冒了有你好受的。”虽然这么说着，还是帮她拿了一件外套。

到最后也没人在意什么感不感冒了，金容仙只觉得她热得很。

文星伊当着那个人的面把她亲了。

要只有一个人还好，可那是在校门口，金容仙感受着周围惊讶的目光，羞耻地狠狠咬了文星伊一口，但到底没推开她。

也不知道有没有她们班的看到，最好没有，要不然她这教师可没脸当了。

文星伊吃痛，但为了装酷硬撑着，扫了一圈惊讶的路人们，随后盯着“情敌”，不留痕迹地秀了秀跟金容仙手上配对的婚戒。心里嘚瑟地不行。

她想，合法婚姻就是舒服。

年下秀完了，推着金容仙叫她去上班，看着她进去才开车离开。


End file.
